


Bonus Bro

by Uy8hg



Series: Vagabro [2]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Fake AH Crew, Gen, vagabond's little brother au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-19
Updated: 2017-11-19
Packaged: 2019-02-04 04:52:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12763575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Uy8hg/pseuds/Uy8hg
Summary: When Ryan mistakes Alfredo for Trevor, he finds himself confused. When fate let's them bump into each other again, on different sides of the fight, Ryan gets a sneaky idea.





	Bonus Bro

Ryan loved his brother, he really did, but sometimes they just weren’t in synch. Like, for instance, when they had specifically agreed to meet up at the bookstore after their hour at the mall, but an hour and fifteen minutes later, Ryan gets a text saying Trevor was at the coffee shop. Honestly, his brother didn’t need any more coffee in the first place. That kid was thoroughly addicted, which probably wasn’t that healthy for him. Even so, Ryan sighed and wandered out of the book store to find his caffeinated younger brother.

It absolutely didn’t help that there were three thousand coffee shops in the mall. Ryan knew Trevor wasn’t picky about where he got his coffee, as long as he got it, so he walked the short way to the end of the mall, turned around, and with a big sigh began his search.

He swept his gaze from left to right and back, falling into the groove that was normally resumed for recon jobs. Always alert, watching everything at once, waiting for that one profile or that one jacket to give away his target. It made his whole search feel much more menacing than looking for his brother in the mall, but his life wasn’t normally this mundane.

Luckily, he didn’t have to search very long. A handful of shops in and he spotted the back of Trevor’s nicely styled hair. He was wearing a different hoodie than Ryan had remembered him in when they’d left, but he was also carrying a bag from the store he said he’d been heading to, so Ryan figured he’d just found what he was looking for.

His back was to Ryan, and his head was bent down to read his phone while waiting. “Trevor!” Ryan called out, hoping to get his brother’s attention. When Trevor didn’t react, he tried again. “Treycs!”

Still nothing. Annoyed, Ryan headed in closer and laid a hand on his brother’s shoulder. “Trevor,” he tried again, but was taken aback when his brother turned to look at him.

This wasn’t his brother.

Ryan jerked his hand back like the imposter had burned it. The person looked equally shocked, blinking at him.

“Can I help you?” the stranger asked. As Ryan tried to compose his thoughts he took in the person in front of him. He really did look a lot like Trevor, with a similar hairstyle and color, with the same build and basically the same height. His skin was darker, not the same pale color Trevor’s could get when he didn’t leave the penthouse for a while.

“Sorry,” Ryan managed, trying to tap into his professional side to regain his composure. “I mistook you for my brother.”

“Is this Trevor the guy I keep hearing about?”

Ryan’s recently regained air of confidence shattered as he froze in place, every sense going in to high alert. Of course he’d know the name, he’d just said it not a minute ago, but what was this about hearing about his little brother.

“Pardon?” Ryan asked, and he had to fight to keep the Vagabond’s edge out of his voice.

The guy in front of him didn’t seem to notice. “I only moved here recently, but this isn’t the first time I’ve been mistaken for this ‘Trevor’ guy. Guess we must look a lot alike.” He chuckled then, and Ryan nervously laughed back. He was at a loss for words, at least ones that weren’t threatening any and all information out of this poor guy, when Trevor finally decided to make an appearance.

“Ryan!” he called out, and both men turned to find Trevor walking toward them, shopping bags hanging from his arm and coffee securely in hand. His brother extended a second cup to Ryan. “Got you some tea.”

Ryan took it, still unable to say anything, as Trevor looked over at the other man.

“Whoa,” he muttered. “You look familiar.”

“I could say the same thing,” the imposter said, glancing over at Ryan, who was watching the two over his cup as he took a sip of the warm beverage. With the two of them next to each other, they really looked like they could be twins.

The weird trance of the two of them sizing each other up was broken when the barista called out the imposter’s order. “Alfredo!” she called, and the three of them turned to look at the coffee waiting for him on the counter.

“That’s me,” he told the two brothers, cheerfully looking between the two. “It was nice to finally put a face to the name that wasn’t mine.”

He laughed again, while Ryan held back a smile and Trevor just looked at his brother with confusion.

Alfredo said goodbye once again before grabbing his coffee and heading off, leaving Ryan with his actual brother. “That was weird,” Trevor commented, taking a long swig of his drink.

“Very weird,” Ryan echoed with a sip of his own drink. The tea was good, just like he preferred it, which he knew was Trevor’s plan. It was probably an apology for messing up their meeting, or at least Ryan hoped it was. Even so, his anger at his bro had been replaced by confusion at the new person in town who looked extremely similar to his little brother. Sighing, he wrapped an arm around Trevor’s shoulders to turn him around. “Come on, let’s get back to base.”

\--------------

Alfredo checked his watch for the thirty-ninth time that evening, still waiting for something to happen. He’d picked this particular rooftop for a reason, but that didn’t make it any less boring than any other rooftop he’d spent an extended amount of time on before. This rooftop was the fourth best sniping spot for the particular building in front of him. He obviously couldn’t pick the first best, since it was where their sniper would be, and he didn’t take the second best as that’s where their backup sniper would be. He didn’t know if they had a third snipe in their crew, and if they’d even use them on a mission like this, so he used that as a buffer and picked the fourth best. Even so, every rooftop was number one for boredom.

He wasn’t even sure the heist would be tonight. His intel has told him tonight, but so far it hadn’t been entirely accurate. This was the fourth time he’d gone off of one of their leads, and still nothing. Once again, doubt crept across his mind about this job.

It wasn’t a great idea to be going after the Fake AH Crew in the first place. Everyone knew they ruled Los Santos, it was indisputable. Even Alfredo, who’d only moved here recently, and mostly for this job, knew about how terrifying they were. That made going after their boss even more dangerous. He’d heard the stories about the crew members, and knew he’d be on the receiving end of one of those once he killed their boss.

That is, if they figured out it was him. The only sliver of hope he had, if his job was successful, is that the crew wouldn’t know who’d done it. He was new here, he wouldn’t have any motive, and the people who’d hired him were so far down the pecking order that it was a small chance he’d be tracked down.

He checked for the fortieth (count it! Fortieth!) time, and let out another sigh. It was twenty minutes past when the crew was supposed to show up. He’d normally give it an hour just to be sure, but he’d already been up here for over an hour and it wasn’t exactly a warm summer evening in the middle of November. He wrapped his leather jacket tighter around himself, considering actually using the zipper as he watched his breath escape into the air with yet another sigh.

He was a great sniper, and he didn’t want to trade it away for being in the action, but he sure didn’t like the waiting around it required. He longed for the feel of holding the rifle in his hands, looking down the scope to line up the perfect shot, then blam! One press of the trigger and the target went down. Such a small moment with such a big lead up, but it made Alfredo’s heart soar every time it went smoothly.

Just as he was about to let out another sigh-watch check combo, he heard tires squealing down below. As he peeked over the end, he could see the Achieve-mobile pull up in front of the building, making quite the dramatic entrance for this late at night with no one around. Five figures piled out of the car and hurried inside. From his notes, Alfredo knew their main team was six, and that they often had people in other roles, so there was bound to be people unaccounted for. He didn’t like it, but that’s what it had to be.

As they dashed into the building, Alfredo did manage to see the head he was looking for. Zed, the current leader of the Fakes. He quickly got into position, letting his rifle lay easily in his arms as he maneuvered to find the best line of sight. It took him only a few seconds before he was ready, eyes down the scope as he waited for the group to reappear.

He didn’t have to wait too long. Only a few minutes later, the five came whooping out the front door, loudly yelling about their spoils and their orders. The last one to leave was Zed, and Alfredo felt a smile spread across his face as he lined up the shot.

His smile quickly fell when he got a proper look at Zed. All the photos had been blurry at best. He knew to recognize the striped vest, rolled up sleeves and fingerless gloves. Even the shades he always wore, even though it was the middle of the night. He watched Zed lower his shades to look over them at his crew and his breath left his lungs.

He was staring at himself. Or, at least, the guy he’d seen earlier that day at the coffee shop. The man on the other end of his scope was Trevor, and he felt his finger unconsciously move away from the trigger. The shot was still lined up, he could do it, Zed was moving slowly back to the car, but he found himself unable to shoot this guy who looked so much like him.

As he was still struggling, someone else made the choice for him. He felt a foot harshly hit him in the back, and he fell awkwardly to the side, off balance from his weird sniping position. His rifle slide out of his grasp and to the concrete of the roof. He was lucky it hadn’t fallen over the edge, but it was still not in the best position to grab again.

Even though he was out of it, his body knew how to pull the knife out of its sheath on his thigh. He brandished it up at his attacker, but his bravado quickly faltered as he looked up at the Vagabond. Of all the stories he’d heard, all the ones that involved the Vagabond were the most gruesome. This was all going downhill, very quickly.

Luckily for him, the Vagabond seemed almost as startled as Alfredo. He didn’t move as Alfredo maneuvered into a better position for defense. His close combat wasn’t the best, as he spent most of the time at extreme long range, but he could hold his own against normal opponents. He didn’t think the Vagabond would be a normal opponent, but he had to try. It was either that or a fate worse than death.

The dark skull mask showed no emotion, but the bright blue eyes behind them shone brightly as they stared at Alfredo. Alfredo looked at the other end of the roof, back behind the Vagabond where he knew the ladder was. He didn’t know how the Vagabond had gotten up here without Alfredo hearing, but he figured he wouldn’t be able to slip past and make a run for it. He’d have to fight, but he didn’t know why the Vagabond hadn’t made any more moves to stop him.

“Alfredo?”

It was so quiet he almost missed it even in the near silent night. Alfredo tensed, brandishing the knife even higher.

“How do you know my name?” he asked back, his voice calmer than he actually was. He watched the Vagabond blink a couple of times before a terrifying laugh started from behind the mask. His grip tightened on the knife as the Vagabond’s laugh grew. “What’s so funny?” he demanded.

This wasn’t normally how it went when someone from the crew he was targeting found him. Albeit, it didn’t happen often, but this is far from anything Alfredo could have guessed.

“You’re the new sniper targeting us?” the Vagabond questioned, his voice low even despite the laughter.

Somehow the laughter seemed to make it more insulting. “I might be,” he shot back. “How did you know?”

The Vagabond tried to wipe his eye, which was hard with the mask and the face paint around it, and it came away dark, which seemed to be even funnier to him. “We know everything that happens in this city. Still, we didn’t expect this.”

Alfredo didn’t know what ‘this’ was, but he was getting more and more offended each passing minute. “What do you want from me?” he asked, trying to steer the weird conversation in a different direction. If he knew, he might be able to weasel himself out of the situation with as little damage as he could. He didn’t want to give up on a job, but it was looking less and less promising that he’d be able to pull it off as he went.

“How much are they paying you for this?” the Vagabond asked, laughter dying off as his voice got even deeper with a serious tone. Alfredo didn’t know the number off the top of his head, especially because he wouldn’t get most of it until he did the job, but that didn’t seem to matter. “We,” the Vagabond hesitated, before correcting himself, “I have a proposition for you.”

Alfredo raised an eyebrow. He liked propositions where he didn’t die. He knew it’d be hard to trust an enemy crew member, especially one from this crew, but he was going to take what he could get. “I’m listening.”

\--------------

The crew was in high spirits as they clambered into the penthouse. Loud voices filled the large space as they all dispersed, starting their own celebrations or post-heist cooldowns. Matt poked his head out of the control room, grin wide at the crew’s return. Gavin and Michael wrestled their way into the kitchen, where Jack quickly followed to keep them in check with Lindsay right on her heels. Geoff headed toward the living room, and Trevor just sighed in the entryway. He managed a weird group of misfits, but he loved them all so much. He’d never imagined this growing up, but it was the best thing that probably could have happened to him.

Speaking of the best thing, Ryan wasn’t in the living room when Trevor finally made his way in. He turned to Matt. “Hey, is the sniper team or Ryan back yet?”

Matt shook his head. “Not yet.”

Jeremy and Steffie chose that exact moment to come crashing through the door, bringing only more noise to the already loud yelling match emanating from the kitchen. Trevor peeked down the hallway only to see Ryan wasn’t with them.

“Have you two seen Ryan?” he asked, to which they both shook their heads as they walked past. Trevor frowned. Ryan wasn’t one to be the last to the party. That is, unless he was right and there was someone out to get them. If Ryan had actually caught the guy, who the crew hadn’t even been sure about, he’d probably be out all night interrogating. Trevor had gotten used the Vagabond’s methods over time, and it was basically a group rule to let Ryan have a few words with a captive before consulting the rest of the team. Never enough to leave permanent damage, just enough to scare.

Trevor let out a sigh, resigning himself to a night of celebration without his brother. It’d only happened a couple of time since they’d been reunited, but he still felt the need to make up for lost time.

He flopped down next to Jeremy on the couch, where he and the other lads were already busting out the Mario Kart. He grabbed the last controller before Lindsay could, sticking a tongue out at her as she complained. He didn’t normally go out on missions himself, so he was going to celebrate the best he could tonight on the special occasion.

He was just pulling over the finish line in a solid sixth place when he heard the door open. The controller and game immediately forgotten, Trevor rushed to the entry hall. Ryan was standing in the half open door, looking back out into the hall. He turned around and flashed Trevor a giant smile, one almost comically big.

“Trevor!” he called. “I have the best news, and an even more devious idea.”

Trevor felt his eyebrows raise up. “Oh?” Ryan waved him to come over and closed the door behind him as he slipped back into the hallway. Too intrigued to think twice, Trevor followed him out.

He was not expecting to meet his twin in the hallway.

The guy from the coffee shop earlier was standing next to Ryan, shifting his weight from foot to foot nervously. He was wearing a jacket of the same design as Ryan, but with red and white, a much less menacing look yet he made it look good. His shock immediately turned to confusion.

“What is this?” he asked Ryan simply, taking in his brother’s evil grin once again.

“Well, I found the guy who was hunting us!” he exclaimed, gesturing to the other man, who was looking anywhere but the pair of brothers.

“So you brought him here? And you took off your mask?” Trevor hissed. He didn’t care what the guy looked like, an enemy was an enemy.

“No it’s fine!” Ryan assured. “We can buy him out! He’s not a threat anymore!”

Trevor narrowed his eyes as he looked between the two of them. “What makes you so sure? You aren’t one to trust quickly.”

“But look at him!” Ryan defended.

“Even if he does look like me, that doesn’t change anything,” he told Ryan firmly, waiting for the moment when that goofy smile left his face, but it seemed especially stubborn tonight. “He’s a threat.”

“A threat that can be easily turned into an amazing weapon,” Ryan shot back immediately. The two of them spent a moment having a staring contest, Trevor’s glare versus Ryan’s plea, while the fake Trevor looked like he wanted to be anywhere else. Trevor finally broke the contact with a sigh.

“What are you proposing?” he asked, and he watched as his brother lit up.

“He’s a sniper, and a good one from what we’ve heard. We could hire him, even on a trial membership. Think of all the things we could do!”

“And what makes you think he won’t just shoot us the head the first chance he gets?” Ryan didn’t immediately have a comeback for that, and the other guy shifted uncomfortably.

“The Vagabond make a very convincing argument on the way over,” he muttered, and Trevor turned his gaze on him. “I took this gig on a whim, but I’d love to actually have a steady job. I can help out in other areas, too.”

“We could do a trial,” Ryan put in again. “At least let me get one joke out of him.”

Trevor shifted his stare back over to his brother. “Joke?”

Ryan smirked. “I have a great idea for a prank. Please, just this one.”

It wasn’t normal for Ryan to be begging something of Trevor. Normally it was the other way around, and even that was rare. Watching Ryan give his best attempt at puppy dog eyes, Trevor could feel his resolve waver.

“What’s the idea for this prank?” he asked hesitantly, and Ryan’s grin spread even further.

He started laughing, a weird combination of his normal laugh and his murder laugh that was terrifying even without the mask. Trevor immediately regretted asking. Ryan gave one last loud chuckle, eyeing the two, before declaring, “Switch clothes.”

\--------------

“This is a terrible idea,” Alfredo said yet again, but the Vagabond wasn’t having it. Even though he’d taken off his mask and revealed himself as the brother from the mall, he wasn’t any less terrifying. His face paint was smudged, making his cheery smile look menacing.

Trevor didn’t seem to be enjoying this nearly as much as his brother, frowning as he pulled on Alfredo’s jacket. Alfredo had to admit, it looked good on him. He hoped it looked that cool on him too.

“I have to agree with him here, bro,” Trevor told the Vagabond, but he waved him off.

“If this works, it will be hilarious. If we can fool them, think of all the other people we can fool!”

“It’s not going to fool them!” Trevor and Alfredo said in unison, leading to the two of them sharing a startled look. Alfredo immediately back down, pulling Trevor’s sunglasses down over his eyes.

“Alright, what were you doing when I came back?” The Vagabond asked Trevor, looking between the two with a childlike grin on his face.

“Mario Kart. The race had just ended. They’re probably still playing, rotating around.”

“Perfect!” The Vagabond turned back to Alfredo, and he found himself taking a step back out of reflex. “Follow me in, and we can see how many races it takes for them to figure out you’re not Trevor!”

“This sounds far from perfect,” Alfredo mentioned, but the Vagabond shrugged him off. He grabbed the door handle and turned back to the two.

“Trevor, chill in the entryway. You can listen in, but don’t get seen! Oh, and Alfredo,” Alfredo jumped at the mention of his name, which he was sure he hadn’t mentioned since the barista had called it at the mall, “call me Ryan.”

With that, the Vaga- … Ryan opened the door and ushered the two in. Trevor slipped past him and leaned against the wall with a silent grumble, and Alfredo had no choice but to head in.

He could instantly hear the happy cries from further in, and Ryan led him in that direction. When he entered the living room, there was a small cheer of welcome. Alfredo paused, unsure, but Ryan shot him a smile and he realized it was now or never.

He stepped in to find a mess of people sprawled out on couches and chairs, with legs over each other and heads on shoulders. They looked happy and cozy, like a family more than a crew of criminals. No one shot him a second glance, too absorbed in watching the screen.

There was a sudden batch of yelling as everyone reacted to the game. The one he knew as Mogar from his reports suddenly jumped up with a loud victory dance. Alfredo couldn’t help but let out a laugh at the sight.

A girl with long red hair held a controller over the back of the couch, offering it to Ryan. “You wanna play a round?”

Ryan shook his head. “Nah. Give it to Trevor.” The girl shrugged and extended it toward Alfredo. He hesitantly took it and didn’t have a chance to think before the countdown for the next race was going. Suddenly he was playing, standing behind the couch next to Ryan, surrounded by a crew of people who would probably try to kill him the moment he made one wrong move. But for now, he could escape into the game.

He stayed silent as he played, quietly working his way farther and farther down in the ranks. The crew laughed and made jabs at him, but he didn’t dare say anything. He kept his focus on the game, even if every now and then he shot looks at the group and Ryan. Every time he looked at Ryan, though, the other would look over and give him a reassuring smile and an evil wink. He always had to stifle a chuckle as he would go back to the game, where he’d have inevitably dropped a place.

Alfredo was doing a good job at staying quiet and keeping up the charade as the match proceeded. That was, until he finished in laugh place, much to the humor of the rest of the group. “No!” he shouted impulsively, and the chuckles died off. He immediately froze as he realized their attention had all moved to him.

“You alright, Treyco?” the bald one asked. Alfredo glanced over at Ryan through the corner of his eye. The other man was looking at him with confusion on his face, which panicked Alfredo until he realized there was humor in his eyes. Alfredo swallowed and nodded. Yep, he could do this, totally.

“You’re being awfully quiet,” Mogar told him, eyes narrowed. “That’s not like you.”

“He’s tired,” Ryan defended. “He doesn’t get to go out much on jobs. Must have been thrilling.”

“C’mon Trevor, lighten up a little!” the guy on the couch in front of him commented, and it didn’t take long for Alfredo to recognize the Golden Boy’s shades resting on his head. He instinctively leaned back as the Golden Boy sat up and reached out at him, hands ready to probably tickle him or something. “C’mon Treyco!”

Alfredo jumped back as the Golden Boy lunged up, much quicker than he’d expected. He let out a yelp and felt the sunglasses slide off his nose. He caught them, thankfully, but he realized the crew could now see his face as he looked up.

From where he was, he could see Trevor down the hall, eyes wide and ready to head in at any moment. The rest of the crew looked absolutely confused, except for Ryan, who looked like he was about to double over in laughter.

“Vagabond, who’s this?” one of them asked, standing up from his chair. Alfredo instantly recognized him as Ramsey, the former head of the Fakes. Nice going, Alfredo, he thought. Now they’re going to kill you.

“It’s Trevor!” he exclaimed, but it was easy to tell he was lying when he couldn’t hold a straight face.

“What have you done with Trevor?” Ramsey growled as he started toward Alfredo. He yelped and stepped toward Ryan, as if the laughing mercenary would defend him. Ramsey had just about reached him when Trevor finally decided to make his appearance.

“It’s fine it’s fine it’s fine!” he called, coming up to grab the other man on the shoulder. Ramsey shook it off but Trevor forced him to turn around. “I’m fine,” Trevor insisted. Ramsey didn’t seem to like it, as he shot Alfredo another glare, but he didn’t make any more moves toward him.

“What’s going on?” the other woman asked, voicing what the whole crew was probably thinking.

“It was Ryan’s idea,” Trevor answered immediately, pinning the blame on the still laughing Vagabond. “This guy’s the guy who was trying to take one of us out, and Ryan wanted to have a little fun.”

“So he’s an enemy,” Ramsey said, turning on him again. Alfredo backed up again, running into Ryan, who secured him by grabbing his shoulders. It wasn’t the most reassuring of gestured, but Alfredo would rather be near him than Ramsey right now.

“Nah, we can work with him. He seems nice!” Ryan shot back.

“I don’t like it,” Ramsey answered immediately.

Ryan sighed. “But look at him! Actually look at him! I ran into him earlier and even I thought he was Trevor! We can use this! Plus he’s got skills!”

“Skills that he could use on us,” the woman piped up again.

“Or for us!” Ryan said again. “Come on, a trial membership!”

Ramsey turned back to Trevor. “You agreed to this?”

Trevor sighed. “Begrudgingly. Ryan wanted to see how long it took you all to realize.”

There was a moment of silence as the crew looked back and forth between Trevor and Alfredo. Even though Alfredo could feel himself get tenser the longer the quiet stretched out, he couldn’t help but notice the looks of intrigue that were starting to appear on the crew’s faces.

Ramsey gave him one last look before looking up at Ryan. “Trial membership. A job or two. I’m not promising anything more.

Ryan cheered, and even Trevor let out a little laugh. Some of the tension left Alfredo’s shoulders. He’d actually get a chance to work with the crew. They weren’t going to kill him where he stood. This might actually work.

He could feel a smile spread across his face as Trevor extended a hand to him. “Alright, guess you’re in for now. Welcome to the Fake AH Crew. Alfredo was it?”

“Alfredo,” he confirmed. The two smiled at each other, and when he turned he found smiles on the rest of the crew members, even Ramsey. If this worked, he might actually be able to become part of this little family. He realized then that he’d really like that. It’d been far too long since he’d had something stable, and he missed it.

“Can I adopt him?” Ryan asked randomly. “I could have two brothers! They’re practically twins already!”

“You can’t adopt him, Ryan,” Ramsey told him with joking strictness. He shot a smile over at Alfredo, who could help but laugh. “At least, not yet.”

The crew returned to their Mario Kart, Trevor now happily nestled at Ryan’s other side. Alfredo watched them all, much more relaxed than he had been earlier. Yeah, this could work.

**Author's Note:**

> Didn't think I'd write anything else using this AU, but inspiration is a weird thing. I remembered a post someone made about Alfredo in this AU and I felt like writing some more, so tada!


End file.
